Finding Love
by Real Life Writing
Summary: Barbie's life with her brother Seth was what some would call perfect, but all that changed when she slept with Dean. All she wanted was for him to love her, but when your life is as twisted as Dean's loving someone is hard to do. A tangled wed of lies and secrets keeps them apart, but maybe it is true that love can conquer all. But they have to find it first. (Previously: STOLEN)
1. Her Favorite

_**I think I'm officially obsessed with these two. I've been thinking about this story for awhile and hope you guys like the first chapter. If you do read this don't forget to leave a comment good or bad I can take it and it'll only make me better. Thanks so much for reading hope you fall in love with Dean and Barbie as much as I have.**_

* * *

"Fuck... Right there." Barbie couldn't help but bite her lip as Dean rocked her hips against his pelvis.

Barbie knew what she was doing was wrong and it would mostly result in her getting hurt, but right now in this very moment her body, rather than her brain, was doing all the thinking.

The Blonde gasped when she felt Dean flip her over forcing her to arch her back and give him better access to her lower half. He gripped her hips as he pounded into her.

"Oh god..." She moaned feeling him fill her completely. She reached up grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulling him down to kiss her.

Dean moved his lips from her mouth to the skin between her shoulder blade and her ear and sucked it gently. He couldn't help the smirk that made its way onto his face when at the sound that escaped her mouth, he loved to hear those sounds come from her beautiful mouth.

"Say my name." He growled into her ear. Barbie's eyes rolled to the back of her head. There was no denying the pleasure this man was giving her. He replaced his lips to her neck almost forcing her over the edge.

"Dean..." She whispered in a seductive voice almost motivating him to go deeper and faster. She laced her hands through the hair at the nape of his neck and tugged it gently. She leaned her head against his shoulder to keep from crying out as she felt her orgasm wash over her.

Dean pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her. Barbie placed both her hands on her sheet cladded stomach trying to regulate her breathing while Dean laid out next to her attempting to do the same. He propped himself up on one elbow facing her. She turned her head to face him.

"What?" Barbie asked out of curiosity when she saw a smirk work its way onto his devilishly handsome features.

"I was thinking" he mumbled sliding his hand over her stomach and working his way down her body "about a round 2?" She swatted his hand away with a giggle.

"No way Seth is going to be home in like 10 minutes, so you have to go now." She pushed his chest softly before sitting up and covering her body with the bed sheet.

Dean pouted making her laugh softly. He leaned in kissing her and she kissed him back. "Do... I ... Have ... To?" He asked in between kisses.

"Yes you do." Barbie replied in a whisper wishing that he didn't have to go. He turned and reached off the bed grabbing his boxers from the floor. He slid them on along with his jeans before he turned to face her again.

He puckered his lips and Barbie rolled her eyes leaning in to kiss him. "I'll call you." He whispered against her lips causing her to smile. He stood from the bed pulling on his shirt and leaving the room. Barbie fell back on the bed with a huff.

Sometimes she wished she'd fallen for an average guy and not one of the most dangerous men in Cincinnati who also just so happened to be her brother's best friend. Maybe then she wouldn't have to hide her relationship from the people who mattered to her most.

She couldn't help the sudden infatuation she now had with Dean. She knew he was a player she'd heard all the rumors but that hadn't stopped her from wanting him, from sleeping with him 2 months ago, or from starting this whole fling in the first place. She wanted to stop, but she couldn't he had her hooked and there was nothing she could do to stop these feelings she had when he was around. Even in her alone time she found herself wondering what if they were a real couple that went out on date and said those three words she desired more than anything.

But she knew it would never happen and she couldn't help that he was the first guy to sweep her off her feet. She couldn't help that he was the first guy to make her feel special. She was in love with him though she would never dare tell him that, she knew who he was and she couldn't change him.

"I'm home!" She quickly slid on her shorts and a T-shirt before walking out of her room to meet her brother. She ran to him giving him a hug. Seth chuckled at her excitement but hugged her back none the less.

"Well hello to you too." He said pulling away from the hug. "I bought your favorite." Seth pulled the bag of food from behind his back and Barbie's eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh!" She screeched grabbing the bag of Chinese Food from his possession and running to the table with it. She reached in the bag pulling out an egg roll ready to eat it.


	2. They're Gone

_**Chapter 2 is here. I wanted to take a second and thank everyone who reviewed glad you guys like it so far. Hope you continue to read and review. Also who else is crazy excited for Friday Night Smackdown I don't think I've ever wanted to see an episode so bad, but I HAVE to know what's going to happen with the Shield! Anyway sorry for my blabbing onto the story.**_

* * *

Dean pushed open his apartment door slowly noticing the door was open a crack and he was sure he had closed it when he left out as he always did.

He peeped in the door before taking a full step in and evaluating the damage. His place had been trashed. Clothes and broken glass were littered all throughout the place.

His head snapped to his bedroom when heard rustling from his within. He couldn't quite see into his room because of the wall that was in is line of vision.

So latching onto the gun that was tucked into the back of his jeans he approached his bedroom careful not to make too much noise and spook the intruder.

To his bad luck he accidentally kicked a beer bottle, "Shit!" He whisper yelled as the intruder looked up from his search.

He couldn't see who it was because they were wearing a mask.

Upon spotting Dean the intruder charged at him knocking the gun from his hand. The intruder mounted Dean throwing punches to his face, Dean tossed him to the side reaching for the gun but the guy was gone out the door before Dean had a chance to get back to his feet.

"Damn it." Dean hissed wiping the blood from his now busted lip.

He stood up walking to his bedroom to see what the intruder had stolen or was looking for. The first thing he noticed was his bedside drawer was open he rushed to it seeing it was emptied he kicked it over in frustration.

There was at least 11 lbs. of drugs in there which was worth at minimum 50,000$ and to top it all off the drugs didn't belong to him. They belonged to the 8th Street Royals: the largest gang in Cincinnati.

Not only are Dean and Seth best friends but business partners as well. Along with their other good friend Roman Reigns. They distribute drugs for larger gangs all over Cincinnati.

This was their first time moving for the Royals; Dean had his doubts about working with them in the beginning because he'd heard about some of their previous deals and they never ended well. Most of their accomplices ended up dead or missing.

The only reason he had accepted this was because they needed to broaden their reach and what better way than through the most dominant gang in Cincinnati but it was quickly revealing itself to be a major mistake.

He was left with two options either he had to come up with 50,000$ to repay the Royals, which wasn't going to be easy considering he wasn't exactly rolling in money, or find those drugs, which wasn't easy either considering the size of Cincinnati and he had no idea who would know that he was moving for the Royals anyway.

He needed to call Roman and Seth so they could get started figuring out the situation now.

He walked back into his living room and grabbed his phone from the table deciding to call Roman first. It rang a couple time before a groggy Roman answered the phone. "Hello?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Meet me at the warehouse in 10 minutes." Dean responded before hanging up and calling Seth.

"Hello." Seth answered laughing and he could also hear the faint giggle of a girl in the background, he knew it was Barbie and that bought a smile to his face but remembering the situation they were in he grew serious again in an instant.

"Meet me at the warehouse in 10." Before Seth could respond Dean had hung up and was heading to the warehouse.

When Dean pulled up Roman was already parked and leaning against his car. He stood up straight noticing Dean's car pull into the deserted parking lot. "You do realize it's 3 in the morning. So this better be important."

Dean shoved his keys in his pockets not bothering to respond to Roman's snarky comment, while walking past Roman and into the warehouse. Shortly after they both were inside Seth arrived. The first thing Seth noticed was Dean's beat-up face.

"Damn Dean what the hell happened to you, you look like shit man." Seth let out a chuckle but stopped once Dean glared at him and he realized this was a serious situation.

"My apartment was robbed earlier." Dean said through gritted teeth. Roman and Seth shared a look of knowing. They realized exactly what that meant.

"How much?" Roman growled referring to the amount of drugs that were stolen.

"All of it." Dean huffed leaning back against the wall and running a hand through his stringy brown hair and down his face.

"Well we're officially fucked then." Seth stated reluctantly. If they had some of it they could just sell it for more than the regular but they had none left no way to come up with the money.

"I was thinking on the way over here maybe we're not, we know all the smaller gangs we can start there looking for the drugs and ask around see if we can't find them. They couldn't have disappeared and they can't be sold in less than two weeks." Dean stated looking from Seth to Roman.

"Alright we'll start tomorrow we have two weeks til the Royals come knocking at our door."

* * *

_**Hope you guys like the chapter sorry no Barbie :( but she's in the next one. Don't forget to review feedback and any ideas you guys have I'm more than open to and I'd love to hear them.**_


	3. Barbie

By the time Seth returned home it was going on 5 a.m Barbie was knocked out on the sofa. She had fallen asleep waiting on him to return. She knew her brother was into some stuff he shouldn't be. She wasn't exactly sure what, though she knew it was dangerous. He used to come home with scars all over but she didn't dare ask him questions. Don't ask questions you don't want the answer for right? But regardless she worried for his life every time he left the house.

Seth picked up his baby sister carrying her to her bedroom and laying her down pulling the blanket to cover her. "Night B" he whispered walking out of the room.

Barbie woke the next morning and was confused to find herself in her bed, but figured it was her brother who had put her here. She squinted allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness: 5:30 her digital clock read. Deciding it was about time she got up and ready for the day she throw her duvet off of her swinging her legs so they dangled off the bed. She dropped to the floor feeling the cold wood under he bare feet. Once she was in the bathroom she flipped the switch and immediately cringed at the brightness.

She stood in front of the sink staring at her reflection. She sighed splashing some water on her face to wake herself up a little more before hopping into the shower.

She wrapped a towel around her body once she'd gotten out the shower and dried her hair with another. She didn't have time to straighten her hair and decided to just let it air dry with its natural wave.

She walked out of her bathroom and back into her room. She searched her drawers finding her uniform for work: a white long sleeve shirt and black high waisted shorts. She latched her bra and pulled on her underwear before putting on her uniform and pulling her hair into a ponytail not caring that some of her baby hair hung down. She checked the time: 7:16. She looked through her closet looking for her black sandals before walking out of her room to the living room.

She giggled seeing Seth passed out on the couch with drool seeping from the corner of his mouth. She grabbed her keys which were on the counter and headed out the door.

When she arrived to Barrett's Grill and Bar, where she worked, Maryse (her best friend) was there and awaiting her arrival.

"Barbie! Finally you made it!" Barbie couldn't help but laugh. Maryse hated everyone that worked there besides Barbie herself. Maryse found them rather annoying in a way, but she was like that to almost everyone she met.

"Why are you always here so early?" Barbie asked walking behind the bar to put her bag away.

"Nothing better to do at home." Maryse said staring off down the bar where a couple of guys were seated. Barbie looked as well to see what had caught the platinum blonde's eye. Upon seeing who it was Barbie rolled her eyes: Michael Mizanin.

Maryse had been crushing on him since high school, and even though she had the looks to top Maxim's Hot 100 she was too nervous to approach the simple guy.

"Why don't you just go talk to him?" Maryse snapped out of her day dreaming and looked at her friend.

"What are you talking about?" Maryse questioned trying to make herself look busy by cleaning off the bar.

"The jerk you've been crushing on since 10th grade." Maryse glared at her.

"Really Barbie, if Mike's a jerk what category does Dean fall under?" Maryse asked with a sassy attitude. Though she didn't mean to be so harsh with her words, they had stung the younger blonde. She knew Maryse was disapproving but she had never been so blatant about it.

Just the look on Barbie's face was enough to make Maryse instantly regret what she had said. She knew Barbie was only joking. And it wasn't fair of her to take a cheap shot and she knew it.

"Barbie-" Maryse began with a huff.

"No, it's okay your right." Barbie replied before turning and walking away to officially start her shift.

"Ugh." Maryse groaned mad at herself for making Barbie upset.


	4. Alex Kiley

**_OMG did anybody else watch the Money in the Bank pay per view? Seth and Dean were so awesome. Even though Seth technically cheated he looked good doing it. Anyway can't wait for Monday Night Raw. Here's the next chapter hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review!_**

* * *

Dean hadn't even bothered to clean up his apartment he didn't have time to worry about the finer details with so much on his plate at the moment.

"Hey Seth, I'll meet you and Roman at the warehouse in 10." Dean spoke into his phone walking out of his still trashed apartment.

When he reached the warehouse Seth and Roman were already hard at work calling around seeing what people knew threatening when needed and bribing when needed. Dean didn't bother greeting either man as to not disturb them. So he just gave a simple nod as he headed to the kitchen to grab his annual early morning beer.

"I think I got something," Roman said looking up from his computer screen. Believe it or not the big man was something of a geek. Technology wise anyway.

"What?" Seth asked as Dean also entered the room.

"I hacked the phone towers and was searching for text messages about the drugs with keywords like grass, acid. The basics," Roman said with a shrug before Dean cut him off.

"Times wasting, I ain't got all day you know."

"Dick." Roman mumbled before continuing. "Anyway I got a hit some guys talking about some new "cyan" they just came up on. And who do we know that would use that lingo?" Roman said with a slight smirk playing on his toned face.

"The Blue Jays." Dean and Seth spoke at the same time sharing a glance.

"Well let's go pay our friend Alex a visit." Dean said standing up straight from his prior hunched position.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Seth asked leaning up between Dean and Roman from the backseat of Dean's car.

"Don't got one." Dean said simply with a shrug keeping his eyes on the road.

"So we just go in guns blazing and hope we hit something?" Roman asked more sarcastically than seriously. Roman wasn't never the type to be nervous in these types of situations.

"Who said anything about guns? I can be civil you know." Dean said rolling his neck as the car came to a stop in front of an old house. The stairs creaked as the approached the front door.

Dean was in front as usual, he was more kind of the leader being that he was the more outspoken one of the three. Dean knocked on the door before stuffing his hands in his pockets waiting for an answer.

A guy about 6' 2" with brown hair answered, this wasn't Alex in fact they had no idea who this man was.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked with a rather harsh tone.

The man stepped towards Dean, but he didn't cower he stood his ground with Roman and Seth close behind him.

"Last I checked, this was my turf," The man said taking another step standing nose to nose with Dean. Tension surrounded the two but neither man backed down. "So why dont you take your two lapdogs," he gestured to Seth and Roman "and get out of here."  
Dean turned to Seth with a smirk on his face and they both knew what was about to happen. Dean cocked his arm punching the guy square in the nose. It made a bone crushing sound.

His head snapped back and he latched on to his now bleeding nose. "What the fuck is your problem?" The guy asked with his anger boiling.

"I've got a lot of problems, hard to pick just one." Dean said sarcastically crossing his arms. He was officially in control of this conversation and he knew it. "Now let's try this again. Where's Alex?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Right here." Dean, Seth, and Roman turned around seeing the Alex had just pulled up and got out his car. He approached Dean taking in the scene and figuring out what happened. "Dean Ambrose to what do I owe the pleasure." Alex Kiley leader of the Blue Jays and the most deceitful and manipulative man you'd ever meet. Which is why him and Dean got along so well.

"Cut the bullshit Kiley, I know you have the drugs so just hand 'em over."

"How about we make a deal?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Such as?"

"I'll give you what I've acquired but it's going to cost you." Dean made a gesture for Alex to continue, them just standing here was waisting time that they didn't exactly have. "There's a guy Adam Smith, he's been running from me and I'm tired of chasing him. You take care of him and you get your drugs. Do we have a deal?" Alex asked sticking his hand out for Dean to shake. Though this business wasn't exactly legal it was a business and you wouldn't find anyone more professional than Alex Kiley.

Dean glanced back at Seth and Roman who both nodded. Dean nodded shaking Alex's hand. "Deal."

* * *

**_Well that's the end of this chapter hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review I love hearing from you guys and thanks for the reviews I've been getting glad to see some people like this story. SPOILER: Kelly comes back in the next chapter, but her feelings for Dean are mixed._ **


	5. Time Apart

_**Here's the next chapter, I know I just put one up last night but I just wanted to put this one up as well and get working on the next chapter with some feedback from you guys hopefully. And I haven't written a thank you for my reviews so I thought I'd add that in this chapter so thanks to PunkShieldGirl, xTheCountryGirl, all the "Guests", WWEbabe2442, and RoseyRozay. **_

* * *

When they got back to the warehouse Roman agreed to find the guy then they would get back together to decide how to go about "taking care" of him as Alex wished. Then they went their separate ways.

After Dean was sure that Seth was headed to the club downtown to find some chick to screw around with: he went to Barret's Grill and Bar to meet Barbie.

* * *

Barbie was still in a slump from what Maryse said prior. She wasn't sure exactly why it had even bothered her so much. It wasn't an insult but it got her thinking. Maybe this whole thing she had going with Dean wasn't such a great idea. No one else seemed to think so. Not Maryse and not Seth who seemed hell-bent on keeping Dean away from her.

If there was one thing she'd learned from all her prior failed relationships it's that she was the type to put her feelings on the line even when she knew the guys she was with weren't worth the time of day. Maybe, just maybe it had affected her so much because it's what she herself was thinking. That she was only setting herself up for heartbreak by sticking with Dean. He slept around and she was just another one of his play toys. She was better than that and she knew it, but she was putty in his hands whenever he looked at her through his stringy brown hair, that she loved to run her hands through, with those beautiful blue-grey orbs she got lost in whenever he looked at her.

She definitely needed to get some space from him for awhile. She couldn't even go five minutes without thinking about how much she loved being around him. She needed to get her head on straight and figure out how she was going to deal with her feelings for the brown haired addiction of hers.

Dean on the other hand was fine with what he and the blonde had. He enjoyed sneaking around with her it gave him a sort of thrill he hadn't felt in a long time. He enjoyed being in the blonde's company. Even though Seth was without a doubt his best friend and he didn't want to go against him; she was such a temptation he couldn't resist. He knew if Seth were to find out it would put a major dent in their relationship, but it's a risk he was willing to take.

He'd never had a real relationship with any women just the average slut who threw herself at him. But he was a man with needs so who was he to deny their affections. But Barbie was different she didn't beg for his attention, she was enticing and- Dean shook his head feelings weren't his thing especially for a girl he wasn't supposed to be messing around with in the first place. He didn't hate these feelings that she was making him feel, but he knew he was a dick and she didn't deserve to be hurt by him.

He pulled into the parking lot climbing out his car and approaching the building.

When he walked in he spotted her almost immediately her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her smile was as bright as ever even though it was 11 at night. She was leaning against the bar talking to her best friend: Maryse.

Dean didn't particularly like Maryse though he didn't dislike her either. He, at one point, had a short lived fling with the blonde. It was fun while it lasted but she wanted a relationship and that wasn't Dean's thing. He was sleeping with more than just her and he thought he'd made that pretty clear, but obviously she hadn't understood. He was sure she still resented him with a passion and probably talked about how big of an asshole he was all the time.

Barbie had no idea the two had a previous relationship well agreement rather, regardless they had been sleeping together at one point and Barbie was completely oblivious. She knew there was something that Maryse was hiding from her about why she hated Dean so much but she never expanded and Barbie just assumed it was because she knew of Barbie's feelings for Dean and resented him for sleeping around with so many people.

Their conversation was cut short when Barbie noticed Maryse's face instantly turn annoyed. Barbie was about to question her but then she felt a pair of masculine arms wrap around her and knew instantly it was Dean.

"Hey Beautiful." He whispered, his hot breath tickling the side of her neck. She felt a shiver run down her spine, the feeling she got only from Dean's presence.

She sighed, inaudibly, she was supposed to be attempting to gain some space between them but here they were bodies pressed together and she couldn't say she wasn't loving the feeling.

She turned to face him and was surprised at what she saw. She she hadn't seen him in two days, but what had happened in those two days. He stood before her with a visible black eye and a healing busted lip. She absent-mindedly raised her hand to touch his face. "What happened?" She asked concern laced in her voice as she scanned his features.

He sighed taking her smooth hand in his rough one removing it from his face. He couldn't tell her without breaking a promise he'd made to Seth and considering he'd broken probably the biggest promise by sleeping with Barbie he wasnt about to break any more promises.

"Nothing, just some drunk son of a bitch looking for a fight." Dean said with a shrug. Although Barbie knew he was lying from hearing Seth's usual spiel on where his injuries had come from, she didn't pester the situation because she knew it had something to do with the "business" that they worked so hard to keep secret.

"What are you doing here Dean?" She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she had a plan to stay away from him and his arms being wrapped around her right now wasn't exactly good for her plan. She looked down crossing her arms. She couldn't look into his eyes without wanting to kiss him, and she couldn't touch him without his body heat clouding her better judgment.

He leaned close to her, "Well I was hoping we could get out of here and go back to your place.." He whispered in the low seductive voice she loved hearing as he scattered light kissed along her neck to her collar bone. She let herself get caught up in the feeling. She ran her hand through his hair letting out a soft moan. He smirked against her neck running his hand along the sides of her body.

Her eyes shot open when she felt Dean's hands slide up her shirt. She pushed him away slightly and he took a few steps back. She turned a bright shade of red at the events she'd just let transpire. She was in public at work none the less and she'd let Dean with his magical touch make her forget her plan entirely.

It was now or never she had to get space from him at least for a little while. "Dean I think we should take some time apart.." She said softly gluing her eyes to the ground. She didn't know why it was so hard for her to say that considering they weren't even dating.

* * *

**_Trouble in Paradise for Dean and Barbie she tells him how she feels how will he react next chapter._**


	6. Picture Day

**_Thanks for all the review glad to see people are enjoying. Here's the next chapter hope you guys like it._**

* * *

Dean woke to a head of blonde hair lying next to him and his heart jumped in his chest with emotion, even though he knew it wasn't _her._ Even though he had a blasting headache, a feeling he was very familiar with: a hangover, and he couldn't remember much of what happened last night but he couldn't erase what she had said to him even if he wanted to.

Dean himself didn't know what he was feeling. He knew it would come to this, they couldn't last forever because he wasn't willing to change to make a relationship out of whatever it is they had. He couldn't he didn't know how. Having more than one woman was always how he was. She couldn't change that it wasn't that simple. He wanted her: yeah who wouldn't she had the body of a goddess and the personality to match. But you can't teach an old dog new tricks.

She was the first girl to make him second guess himself and his lifestyle. He didn't know if that was such a good thing though. They were just sleeping together after all. She was just another one of his pass times right? Then why did he feel like she should be here right now lying next to him? Why did he get a sliver of excitement when he saw that head of blonde hair? Because no matter what his head was saying his heart knew better he wanted her, but more than just for the average 2-3 hours.

* * *

"Okay..." The simple word had been keeping the blond from dozing off the sleep. It was haunting her like an old record player. Repeating itself over and over again. The whole scene was replaying over and over again in her head. Every time she did close her eyes all she saw was Dean walking away from her and out of the bar. He didn't yell at her he didn't say how he felt he didn't ask why. He said, "Okay." and walked out the bar like it was nothing.

Though she should have expected him not to give to much care he was Dean Ambrose after all. But her being the naïve blonde she is still let herself get caught up in his boyish charm. She listened to his compliments, she let him sway her into believing he was what she wanted. She'd fallen and fallen hard, but she had no one to blame but herself. She'd let him go and now she had to deal with the consequences that followed.

Barbie had been staring at her blank white ceiling all night just thinking about the events of last night. This is what she wanted right, she wanted to get some space from Dean she wanted to be able to clear her thoughts of him so that she could know if this what she truly wanted. If she was willing to put her feelings on the line. But when she saw Dean walking out of the bar last night she felt her heart sink. She knew she felt something for him, but if he didn't feel the same what was the point.

"Barbie!" The blonde sat up, she probably looked a mess. She didn't get a wink of sleep she was up all night thinking about her decision. She knew it wasn't healthy, but she wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel this way after getting what she wanted.

"Barbie, hey wanna go grab some breakfast?" Seth asked poking his unshaven face into Barbie's room. His hair was a mess and she assumed he didn't get much sleep either considering he's been out all night doing god knows what.

"Uh sure, give me like 10 minutes to get ready." She said climbing out of the bed. She hadn't spent much time with her brother in what seemed like forever and she wasn't about to let this chance slip away because of her current situation with Dean.

She walked into the bathroom the lights instantly making her cringe she looked into the mirror seeing make-up streaks down her face, she sighed grabbing a wash cloth off the counter to clean up her face. She didn't spend much time on make-up or looking good she was only going out with her brother after all.

She walked back into her bedroom changing quickly and heading to the living room area where Seth was sitting on the couch waiting patiently for his baby sister. "About time." He said turning his head seeing her walk into the rom. He stood up walking towards her. "Good morning my lovely sister." She pushed him off of her giving him a weird look.

_Who poured alcohol in his cheerios? _She thought to herself as she looked at him. "Uh good morning Seth, are you okay?" She asked worried her brother's mental health.

"Oh me I'm great never been better, now we better get going." He said grabbing his keys off the counter and leaving the room with a confused Barbie following behind him.

* * *

"Remember that time Dad thought it would be a good idea to let me do your hair for picture day?" Seth said barely able to get his sentence out without bursting into a fit of laughter. Barbie on the other hand didn't remember the situation as humorous.

"Of course I remember that people were laughing at for like 2 whole months after picture day." Barbie said in a serious tone crossing her arms across her chest with a huff.

"Aw come on B, you can't honestly still be mad at me for that. Besides, I thought I did a great job." Seth said trying to hide his smile for the sake of his sister's feelings.

"I am over it." _For the most part. _She had to admit thinking back on it. It was a pretty funny picture. And even though people laughed at her it had brought her and her brother closer and gave them a memory to treasure forever. "Anyway I understand you were 12, your job was to embarrass me. " She said with a slight smile before looking out the window if the diner.

Seth let out a sigh before speaking up and grabbing his sister's attention. "Okay B, what's his name?"

"What?" She asked looking up from involuntarily twirling her straw in her soda when she heard her name.

"The guy that's got you all in the slumps, I can kick his ass you know?" Barbie giggled. This is what she missed hanging out with her brother him making her laugh and forget all the problems she was having. But she still couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell him because it was her own fault for not listening to him. It was her fault that had fallen for Dean Ambrose despite all the obvious signs telling her it wasn't a good idea.

"There is no guy." She said with a sigh. Her eyes went wide she hadn't meant to do that. She quickly latched onto her straw hoping that he hadn't heard that.

Seth raised in an eyebrow. "Bullshit, I've known you your entire life which means I know when your lying to me."

Barbie couldn't tell him the truth, Dean was his best friend they were like brothers and she wouldn't be the reason that they stopped speaking to each other. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened. She knew she had come up with something. "It's nothing Ryse and I got into a little argument, but it's no biggie." Technically she hadn't lied, but they were past it after 10 minutes of not speaking to each other.

Seth knew there was something she wasn't telling him, but if there was anything he had learned in his 25 years, it was that you don't pry into your younger sister's lives because you might find out something you don't want to.

But Seth was genuinely worried about his baby sister he'd only seen her like this once when their dad left them which was the reason he had taken her out to breakfast this morning in the first place. He needed to tell her something rather important, but seeing her like this he didn't have the guts to tell her. He couldn't she was already down and he didn't dare make it worse.

He knew her better than anyone and he knew this was because of a guy, but he wouldn't force her to talk if she didn't want to, she would tell him soon enough because that's how they were: always telling each other everything. They were all the other had.

* * *

_**Well that's all for this chapter hope you guys liked it. I didn't think Seth and Barbie spent enough time together so I added the last little bit. Hopefully I can find a place to put Roman in haven't seen much of him. And I wonder what Seth was going to tell Barbie? Don't forget to drop a review I love hearing what you guys have to say!**_


	7. Bad Day

**_Happy 4th of July everyone. Watched Friday Night Smackdown tonight. So happy to see Roman, Dean, and Seth all still stars even after the break-up. This chapter isn't much but a filler just wanted to get something out. So don't forget to review and thanks for the reviews from Guest, RoseyRozay, and WWEbabe2442._**

* * *

Seth and Barbie walked down the street just enjoying each other's presence. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and her arm wrapped around his waist. This is what she wanted: a day off. A day of nothing but relaxation and bonding. But the feeling would be short lived when Seth's phone rang. Barbie pulled away from Seth with an annoyed look, him allowing him to answer knowing it was either Roman or Dean. Dean: she still hadn't decided if her choice was the right one, but it was the one she was sticking with until she was sure she wanted to take a chance on Dean.

"What's up?" He said giving Barbie an apologetic look. He knew they were supposed to finding the Adam Smith guy today, but he didn't expect it to be so early. Roman must really be getting good with that computer stuff he was doing.

"Where the hell are you? I've been calling you all morning." Seth rolled his eyes. Why was Dean having such a bitchy attitude. He didn't know and he honestly didn't care. Incase he hadn't noticed Seth had been ignoring his phone calls for a reason. He'd only answered this one because Barbie had heard this one.

"Geez Dean what are you my girlfriend." Seth said with not only sarcasm in my voice but annoyance.

Dean let out a huff he really didn't have time for this right now. He just wanted to get this guy and be done. He didn't know why, but ever since Barbie had said that one sentence to him he couldn't stop thinking about her. All he wanted to do since he'd woken up was kiss her, but clearly that wasn't an option. He needed to get over her and hurting people was how he usually dealt with his mixed emotions.

"Just get your ass to the warehouse in 10 minutes."

Seth heard the line go dead and mumbled to himself. "Asshole." He turned to Barbie knowing she was going to be pissed he had to find a way to let her down lightly. "Beee.." Seth said dragging out the nickname he'd given her when she was 6. Barbie knew where this was going, she'd know him too long.

"What Seth?" She said crossing her arms. She loved hearing him try and sweet talk her. She never fell or it, but it was nice to hear all the nice things he had to say about her.

"You know your the greatest sister in the world right?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her into him. She took a step out of his embrace and raised an eyebrow looking up at him, but she didn't say anything. She'd heard that one before and knew he could do better.

"And the most beautiful and the nicest. But you'd be even better if you didn't hate me for having to go see Dean and Roman." Seth looked at Barbie with his best puppy dog eyes. Barbie rolled her eyes his sweet talking wasn't as good as it used to be, but by the way he kept checking his watch to see the time she figured he was in a hurry.

"Fine, but you so owe me." Seth wrapped his arm around Barbie's shoulders for the 3rd time in about 10 minutes. He pulled her to him wrapping both arms around her tightly and kissed the side of her head.

"Your the best." He said as the approached his car. He went as far as to opening the door for Barbie, but it didn't help much. She wasn't mad she just wished he wasn't always running off to hang out with his friends.

* * *

"Alright so what's up?" Seth had just made it to the warehouse and Dean with his foot on the coffee table looked rather annoyed as he loaded his gun fiercely. Seth knew Dean was mad because he had taken so long to get here, but he didn't have a choice he had to drop Barbie home before he could come here.

"Were just loading up." Roman answered grabbing his gun and stuffing it in the back part of his jeans. Dean still wasn't talking. Seth didn't really see the big problem so what he was a little bit late. He couldn't help it. He got here didn't he? He didn't leave his sister high and dry to come here and have Dean act like a bitch to him. Seth gave Roman a knowing look. When Dean got into one of his moods there was no changing his mind he just had to have time alone.

They got into the car and Roman lead the way. It was a motel: Jerry's Motel. Seth and Dean both wondered how Roman had come upon this guy but they didn't question it. He was good and they were thankful for him. The plan was Seth and Dean go in and grab him, and incase he tried to run of they need to het out fast Roman would keep the car running.

Dean still wasn't speaking to Seth and it was beginning to irk his nerves. If they were going to be successful then they had to be on the same page, not pissed off at one another. When they reached the door of the building. Seth grabbed Dean's arm turning him around.

"What the hell's your problem?" Seth said harshly.

Dean snatched his arm from Seth. He wasn't mad at Seth he was just angry in general. He didn't feel like talking because he knew he had and temper and when he was pushed he'd end up saying something he knew he shouldn't. Dean ran a hand down his face and took a deep breath. "Seth just drop it now's not exactly the time." He said gesturing to the motel they were standing in.

Seth knew he was right, but that didn't mean they were just going to drop the subject. "Fine, but were talking about this later." He said determined to get to the bottom of what was wrong with his best friend. He'd known Dean for at least 10 years now and when they first met Dean was like a book of puzzles. You could never quite figure out what he was thinking or what he was going to do next. But after three years Seth thought that he had at least solved part of Dean's personality, but now he saw himself falling back to square one.

They approached the counter and after telling the receptionist the name he gave them the motel room number and Seth and Dean headed down the hall: room 313. Dean knocked on the door, but no one answered. He knocked again and heard movement inside. A guy about 6' 3" raven hair opened the door looking as groggy as ever like he'd just woken up. "Can I help you?" he said.

"Depends are you Adam Smith?" Dean asked leaning against the wall next to the door. The guy looked Dean over he wasn't sure whether or not he should answer that question.

"Who's asking?"

Dean chuckled he thought that was a rather dumb question. "Are you fucking stupid?" Dean stood from his leaning position this was taking more time than needed. Seth knew this was about to get out of hand so he stepped in.

"Just answer the question, he's having a bad day."

"Yeah I am what's it to you." That was all Dean needed to hear he punched Adam square in the nose, he fell back hitting the ground. He sat up and Dean hovered over him with a sinister smile.

* * *

"Alex, we got your guy." Dean said into his phone. After threatening the guy at the front desk they easily able to walk right out the door and to the car. Now they'd made it back to the warehouse. They had Adam Smith tied to a chair awaiting Alex's arrival and thanks to Dean he now had a busted lip and bleeding nose.

"Great I'll be there in 10 minutes."

* * *

_**Hope it wasn't too boring, like I said just wanted to get something out there while I wok out the storyline for the next few chapters. Anyway don't forget to review love hearing what you guys have to say!**_


	8. Dance With Me

_**I know it's been awhile and I'm so sorry. Hopefully I can keep the ball rolling from now on. Anyway sorry for the delay please don't hate me. And don't forget to read and review. Thanks so much to everyone that's reading. :) Hope you guys have enjoyed it so far.**_

* * *

Barbie sat at home getting ready for her night out. After she had told Maryse what happened between her and Dean, though she had a sneaking suspicion that Maryse was eavesdropping that night at the bar because she didn't seem as surprised as she should have been, she insisted that the two go out clubbing. Not only to raise Barbie's spirits but also find her a guy and give Maryse a chance to hang out with Mike.

Barbie wasn't sure if a night out with alcohol was exactly what she needed to get over her emotions. She was what some would call a lightweight when it came to alcohol and she was a giddy school girl type when she got drunk. But she did want to get over this and she couldn't tell Maryse no, not after she was so excited to finally be going out with Mike even if it was technically in a group.

Plus she didn't exactly have a legitimate excuse considering she hadn't heard from Seth since he dropped her home this morning.

Barbie sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't the party type she didn't like having men gawk at her just because of what she was wearing, but they weren't going anywhere classy and she had to fit in. So she decided a thigh high black and white flowery strapless dress was appropriate. It was tight, but it was perfect to grab a guy's attention and that's what she was going to do.

She curled the last curl of her hair as she heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" She called knowing how impatient Maryse got. "Hey Girly." She said giving Maryse a hug as she left out closing the door behind her.

* * *

About an hour into the night Maryse had disappeared and Barbie was left sitting at the bar. She wasn't mad at Maryse in fact she was happy for her for finally getting out there and building the courage to talk to Mike. But lately it seemed like all people ever did was leave her it was getting rather annoying to say the least. She surveyed the dance floor seeing the people look like they were having the time of their lives. She was never much of a dancer, but she loved to go to parties and watch other people have a good time.

"A pretty girl like you can't be here alone." She rolled her eyes before looking to her left seeing a rather attractive man standing next to her. He had short dark hair and stubble. He had toned arm muscle that were easily visible through the button up he was wearing. His sleeves were rolled up slightly and she could see the countless number of tattoos that scattered his arms. She bit her lip, tattoos were one of her weaknesses and she never seen a guy with so many. Sure Roman had a few but nothing like this. She sat up straight clearing her throat, she assumed she looked like a major freak since she'd been checking him out with out saying anything to him.

When she was sure he was indeed talking to her she began to contemplate whether she should talk to him or not, he could be a serial killer for all she knew. "Um I'm not. My friend is off somewhere." She twirled in her chair so she was now facing the bar and able to occupy herself by staring down into her drink and playing with her straw. He took the seat the empty seat next to her before speaking again.

"Well it looks like your night hasn't been very entertaining." He said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not really the clubbing type." She said with a mumble. He chuckled and she looked up at him not seeing what was so funny. He stuck out his hand and she gave him a questioning look. He couldn't really expect her to take it with no explanation considering they'd just met each other.

"Come on, dance with me." He said nodding his head toward the dance floor waiting for her to take his hand. She let out a slight sigh. She did come out tonight to have some fun and get out of her normal comfort zone. Dancing with a total stranger counted as those two things right? She stood up adjusting her dress before taking her hand and lightly dragging her behind him towards the massive crowd of people consisting of women moving their bodies is seductive ways to the beat of the music.

She enjoyed the dancing and the mystery of not knowing exactly who this guy was. It gave her a certain freedom, he didn't know anything about her except what she had told him at the bar (which wasn't much) and she could be virtually whoever she wanted to be.

Not that she didn't like who she was as a person, but this was her chance to break out of her bubble. Before _Dean_, she hadn't really had many guys around. She was always working or occupying her late nights catching up on the latest episodes of Mistresses or whatever scandalous television show she could get her hands on. The point is she wanted that excitement in her daily life, she was so tired of playing it safe and never really putting herself out there. But now without the burden her secret with Dean had on her she was free to do whatever she wanted with whoever she wanted, and the tattooed God grinding against her right now wasn't a bad place to start.

She turned to face him and he looked down at her not sure why she had stopped dancing in the middle of a song. She pulled his shirt making him bend down slightly so she was level with his ear and he could hear exactly what she was saying. "Let's get out of here.." She whispered seductively just loud enough for him to hear and she punctuated her statement by planting a light feathery kiss against his neck just below him ear. That was all he needed to hear before he grabbed her hand pulling her to the exit and hailing a cab.

He couldn't keep his hands off her the whole cab ride and she was loving it. It was exciting to have someone want her this much, she never got this vibe from _Dean_. She mentally slapped her self for even thinking about him when she had this beautiful man begging for her attention. They pulled up to her apartment complex and she begged the gods that Seth wasn't home because if he was this was about to get very awkward very fast.

He paid the cab,_ what a gentlemen_, she thought to herself as she dragged him into the building and to the elevator. He pushed her lightly against the wall running his hands up the sides of her body leaving a tingling sensation wherever he touched. He leaned down planting his lips on hers in a heated mix of lust and passion. The elevator dinged signaling they were at her floor she pulled away and walked to her door reaching in her purse to find her keys which would have been easy if he wasn't kissing her neck distracting her.

Once she finally got the door open her prayers were answered there was no sign that her brother was home. She turned around and their lips met again for a sloppy kiss. He lifted her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Last door on the left.." She mumbled in between kisses, he carried her to the room dropping her onto the bed and crawling over her. Clothes flew, curse words were moaned, and kisses were exchanged and Barbie couldn't say she regretted a moment.

* * *

_**In the next few chapters I hope to bring up some major conflicts including what Seth was going to tell Barbie and the past relationship of Dean and Maryse. So stay tuned. Also I just recently learned what R&R meant so I'm going to start using that. And leave comments who do you think should make the first move Dean or Barbie? Also I have a thought on how to put Roman Reigns into the story more, but if any of you have any ideas please feel free to comment them.**_


	9. Your Boyfriend

_**Hey again. See keeping to my promise keeping the ball on the roll. Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews from the guests, hounds, Rose, and WWEbabe2442. Thanks so much I appreciate you guys and I loved your suggestions and they will all be used in the near future. Anyway hope you guys like this chapter and how the story is going so far. R&R**_

* * *

Barbie groaned opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings. She let out an inaudible sigh she was home. Her hand darted to her forehead acting like a visor blocking the sun that was peeking through her blinds which was giving her a major headache considering the hangover she was harboring. She didn't remember much of what happened last night, but she did remember going to the club with Maryse and getting stationed at the bar after Maryse had disappeared and meeting the very attractive guy with all the tattoos She ran a hand through her tangled golden locks before plopping her arms on both sides of her.

Her eyes grew to the size of saucer plates when her hand fell onto the rock hard body of the naked male laying next to her. It wasn't until just now that she had noticed that she herself was naked. She instantly grabbed her bed sheet wrapping it around her body, even though he was asleep and she wasn't hiding from anyone but herself. She bit her lip not truly believing that this was happening. This wasn't who she was: going around having meaningless one night stands after a night out of drinking.

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath trying to remember exactly what happened last night and why he was in her bed, but her thoughts were cut short when she heard the front door open. "Hey B, wakey wakey." _Oh shit Seth's home._ She slapped her forehead she couldn't let her brother catch her in bed with some random guy. Not only was that the most embarrassing thing she could think could happen to her, she couldn't even explain to him what had lead to this or who the guy was to begin with.

She grabbed the nearest shirt she could find after she put on a bra and a pair of boy shorts underwear. To her bad luck it was the guy's shirt, but she didn't have time to change considering she could hear Seth getting closer to her bedroom. She buttoned it running to the door cutting Seth off from entering her room by pushing him by his chest away from her door and closing it behind her.

"Hey Seth." She said with a rather perky smile one that was too happy for it to be 10:30 in the morning on a Saturday. Seth knew in an instant something was up with her, but he wasn't sure what it was quite yet. "Uh what are you doing here?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Well considering I live here.." He trailed off allowing her to rethink what she had just said. She wanted to slap herself for asking such a dumb question, but she had to get him to go away for a little while so she could sneak the guy out. "I was just coming to wake you up." He said after a minute of silence.

"Who's shirt is that?" Barbie looked down grabbing the hem of the shirt._ Lie Barbara think of a lie._

"Um I thought it was your I found it in the laudry." She said with the best fake smile she could muster being under his accusing glare.

"Well must be one of your friends... Speaking of friends why aren't you out with yours?" She couldn't help but glance at the clock behind Seth. The guy was bound to wake up soon and she wasn't getting anywhere with this conversation.

"Actually I bought-"

Barbie cut him off mid-sentence turning him around and beginning to push him towards his bedroom. "Okay well it was nice to see you, but you should go and take a nap you look tired." She stated as she began to shove him, but he didn't budge. _Curse him with his 217 lbs build._

"Hey Seth your all out of-" Barbie stopped trying to push Seth the moment her eyes met the captivating blue orbs of the one and only _Dean Ambrose_. The room seemed to freeze and she couldn't pull herself to look away, not that she wanted to. She couldn't lie seeing him standing there in his wife beater she couldn't have wanted him more. He was just as beautiful as ever and she found herself lost in the memories of the late nights and sometimes early mornings she'd spent in her bed with him on top of her or vise versa.

The whole moment was ruined when her door opened revealing a shirtless tattooed god, specifically the one she had slept with and woken up next to this morning. Nobody said anything, but they were all feeling the tension begin to thicken as the silence continued. This was way worse than she had even expected this moment to go. Seth didn't say anything, but she could tell just by his face that he was fuming and she knew if she didn't put out the flame to his fire he was going to pounce and there was not stopping Seth once he got going.

"Hey Dean I found the mayo, who woulda thought it's be in the cabinet and not the-" Everybody's eyes turned to Roman and he instantly shut his mouth when he saw the scene that was unfolding before his eyes. "Oh.." Was all he could muster up to say at the awkward situation in front of him. "Well this is awkward." He stated finally addressing the elephant in the room.

"Who the hell is this Barbie?" Seth spat at her his eyes not leaving the shirtless guy. He obviously wasn't her boyfriend or he would have met him by now and he couldn't even fathom the idea that this guy had gotten into the pants of his baby sister simply for the fun of it.

"He's just a guy." Barbie mumbled. She hated how Seth talked to her like she was still a little 16 year old. She loved him really she did, but she was growing up and he needed to realize that he didn't dictate her life. She hated the way disappointment and anger were laced in his voice. She looked down feeling Dean's eyes on her watching her every move was making her nervous.

"Um I'm Randy, and you are?" Randy stepped up until he was right behind Barbie. He reached out a hand, hoping to get a handshake but no such luck.

"I'm her brother." Seth said with a locked jaw, he wasn't happy at all. Randy dropped his hand realizing how bad this must look to him.

"Oh well she's an amazing girl." Randy said with a genuine smile trying to ease the tension in the room but he messed up when he wrapped an arm around Barbie and she was fully aware of the mistake he'd made. She grabbed Randy's hand.

"Well um Randy has to go so we'll talk later. K?" She didn't give Seth a chance to reply before she dragged Randy to her room closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door letting out a breath.

"Well that could have gone a lot better." Randy said running a hand down his face. He didn't remember everything from last night, but he remembered coming back here with her and all the kissing and touching, he couldn't say he didn't enjoy himself last night.

She sighed. "Sorry about my brother, he can be a little much sometimes."

"No don't worry about it, if I had a sister as beautiful as you I'd be a little overprotective too." She couldn't help, but blush hearing him say that about her.

"Thank you." She said softly looking to the ground attempting to hide her blush, but he put his finger under her chin lifting her head and leaning in connecting his lips to hers in a soft kiss. He pulled away after about a minute.

"Well I should get going and let you talk it with your brother." He said softly as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt off of her enjoying the look her body. She couldn't help, but bite her lip at how much this moment was turning her on. Once he reached the last button he slid it off her shoulders making sure to run his hands over her baby soft shoulders.

He smiled down at her and she swore her breath got stuck in her throat. "Ye-yeah I should do that." She stuttered walking around him to grab a shirt and shorts from her dresser and sliding them on. She opened the door and made a beeline to the door trying not to make eye contact with any of the three men in the room.

She opened the front door allowing Randy to leave out. "When can I see you again?" He asked looking down at her. She held her hand out and Randy raised an eyebrow not sure what she was asking.

"Your phone?" He reached in his pocket pulling out his phone and handing it to her. She entered her number handing it back to him. "Whenever you want."

He leaned down kissing her again, and although she was enjoying it she didn't want to piss Seth off any more than she already had. "Bye." She said softly before he turned and she closed the door turning to face the three guys but she only saw Roman planted on the couch eating a sandwich to say she was confused was an understatement.

"Where's Seth?" Roman pointed to his room not taking his eyes off the T.V. "And Dean?" She wasn't sure why she was even asking, but somewhere deep inside she had hope he hadn't left she wanted to talk to him. Not just to see what he had to say about the prior encounter with Randy, but also to see how she would feel after seeing him for the first time in 2 days. Roman pointed towards the kitchen not turning his head to look at her. She knew he didn't mean it in a rude way, he was just to consumed with the football game that was on.

She decided Seth was the first problem she had to address. "Thanks." She said to Roman only receiving a nod in her direction.

She knocked on the door and heard a muffled "Come in." She bit the inside of her cheek walking into his room and closing the door. She knew this was going to be awkward there was no way around it. He had just caught her wit ha guy in her room, but there was no avoiding this conversation they had to talk. And it was better to talk it out now rather than to just let it marinate and build to an argument.

He was laying on the bed watching T.V he didn't seem that upset that was a good sign. She hopped on the bed scooting close to him. She laid her head against his chest. They just sat in each other's embrace enjoying the comfortable silence before it was broken by Seth.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled under his breath pulling her to him. She looked up at him raising his eyebrow. "You may be my baby sister, but your not a baby anymore. You can do whatever you want. And I'm sorry for being such a dick to your uh friend." She couldn't help but giggle she knew this was hard for him, but she loved him for trying.

"You don't have to be sorry, your my big brother it's you job. And I love you for always doing it so well." Seth leaned down planting a kiss against her hair.

"God, Roman made the whole thing so fucking awkward." She laughed, she hated when he cursed usually but in this predicament she would let it slide because she couldn't have said it better herself.

"I know, but in his defense he didn't know Randy was out there." Seth shrugged that was true.

"So where'd you meet that guy anyway and is he like your boyfriend or something cause I've never met him and as you big brother I think-"

"Seth your rambling." Seth acknowledged her truth and decided to let her talk. "Uh no were not dating we met last night at Pentium." Seth gave her a look and he didn't have to say anything for her to know exactly what he was thinking. They were just close that way. "I know, but Maryse dragged me out then she ran off to be with her boy toy. She left me at the bar that's where I met Randy and from what I can remember he's a pretty cool guy."

"From what you can remember?" She rolled her eyes. That's all he paid attention to? "Did you uh you know use um protection?" Seth gulped praying that she did he didn't know how he would live if he found out his baby sister was pregnant with some random guy's baby.

"Seth! I'm not that reckless." She said sitting up and hitting his chest.

"Ow geez I'm just checking, you met at the bar I assume you were a little tipsy. And a little tipsy is a lot of drunk for you." She glared at him.

"You just ruined this brother sister moment we were having." She said getting up from the bed. She heard Seth chuckling before she left the room completely.

She walked out of Seth's room and seeing Roman was still alone placed on the couch eyes glued to the television, she assumed Dean was still in the kitchen. She would be understating the whole situation if she said she was nervous. She was far beyond that. Some part of her was in love with DEan there was no more denying it. She had missed him and it'd only been 2 days. But the other part of her knew he wasn't worth the struggle.

She walked in seeing Dean looking down at his beer bottle, he hadn't noticed her presence yet, so she cleared her throat to make him look up at her.

* * *

_**This the longest chapter so far hope it wasn't too boring and I put in the little slip of Roman he's going to make a bigger impact in the next few chapters and ooo Randy and Barbie wonder how Dean is going to react. Don't forget if you liked this chapter review so I can know what you guys think. Also I think I'm going to bring in Mike and Maryse and maybe even a love interest for Seth. Don't worry the plot is still unfolding.**_


	10. I'm Sorry

**_First off, THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who read and left a review or favorite and followed this story it truly means so much me. _Secondly, **_**as you can see I changed the title. It's because I feel like the story has taken a different turn than I originally planned, but believe me this is way better than what I was thinking of at first. So hope you guys enjoy and continue to read. R&R**_

* * *

Today just wasn't Barbie's day. And it seemed to just keep getting worse. She had no idea why she even wanted to talk to Dean, aside from her moaning his name they never really had a real conversation outside the bedroom. She had no idea what she was supposed to say in this situation. _Sorry, the guy I just had sex with walked out my room and you had to see him. _But then again she had nothing to be sorry for. The weren't dating even if he gave her butterflies just by looking at her.

Dean was going through a kind of different motion he wasn't sure what it was and he'd never really felt it before. He was mad, upset and deep down he was hurt. He didn't know why he just was. He hadn't expected Barbie to be with someone so soon, after she just recently ended their nighttime adventures as she would call them. He always thought that was stupid, but right now he'd give just about anything to have her for one more night or rip _Randy_ to shreds both were considered pleasurable in his book.

He didn't know how he would handle looking at her knowing that she'd been with someone else. He knew she had boyfriends before, but it was kind of refreshing to know that he was the only guy she was sleeping with at the time. He always found her so innocent from the first night they'd spent together and even if he wouldn't admit it to her it made him want her.

And now without warning here she was standing in the doorway to the kitchen looking down at him while he sat at the table dwindling in his own sick subconscious. He was frozen, never had he been at a loss for words. He always had some smart ass sarcastic comment, but her had no words to express what he wanted because he didn't know what he wanted. He couldn't tell her not to see him again because they weren't together and it's not like she was the only girl he'd been with.

Neither of them spoke, just stared at each other almost daring each other to speak their minds. Barbie took initiative. She walked to the table and took a seat across from Dean. "I'm sorry." She whispered barely loud enough for him to hear, but considering the bone chilling silence that surrounding the two of them he was able to understand what she said.

She stared at the wood of the table while fondling her fingers in her lap. Dean looked at her, he could tell she was nervous and he wasn't quite sure why she'd come in here in the first place. Let alone in here apologizing for God knows what. "For what exactly?" He had a hunch, but it didn't make sense they weren't a thing and anything they did have was broken off by her.

"For you know the whole thing earlier.." She trailed off her cheeks growing rosy in an instant she wasn't used to these situations and the usually bubbly and open blonde now found herself shy and secluded.

Dean smirked he didn't mean to say what came out next, but sarcasm was how he dealt with difficult conversations especially ones that he didn't really want to have. "You don't have to apologize to me for fucking that guy." Barbie felt herself cringe. She hated that explicit term especially because sex was supposed to be special even when your drunk and not necessarily in control of your actions.

"It wasn't like that." She mumbled she didn't know why she even felt the need to explain herself to him, but she just did. What he thought of her mattered and she knew why.

"Oh really? Cause I'm pretty sure he's not your boyfriend, which would make him what exactly." The more Dean was forced to talk about this the angrier he was getting. He just wanted her to stop talking about this all together before they both said things they couldn't take back.

"Why does it matter to you whether or not he's my boyfriend?" She shot back. She knew what she wanted him to say, but she couldn't fool herself he would never say the three words she wanted him to.

"It doesn't." He said instantly and Barbie felt a thorn in her heart when he said that. The tone in his voice was so venomous and uncaring. If she wasn't sitting right here in front of him she may have shed a tear.

"Then why are you getting so upset over it?" He hadn't realized but he was beginning to raise his voice involuntarily.

"Upset? Why would I be upset, we were never together." He stood up to throw away his beer bottle, he was pretty much done with this conversation. Barbie on the other hand wasn't so she also got up making sure he didn't leave the kitchen.

"We had sex sure, but that's it. You were nothing more than a fucking toy to me. And as far as I'm concerned you can fuck the whole male population if you want. As for _Randy_," Before Dean could stop himself from talking the words were already coming out and there was no taking them back. "Can't say I'm all that surprised. Girls like _you _can't sleep alone for long."

Barbie had no idea where the sudden courage came from probably from her rage at what he had just said to her, but regardless she lifted her hand and swung hitting Dean square across the face. She stared at him tears brimming in her eyes; he didn't look at her just reached his hand up to touch his now red and stinging cheek. "Go to hell, Dean." She spat at him, turning on her heel and basically running from the kitchen to her room slamming the door shut behind her.

He just stood there holding his cheek taking in the past events. He almost couldn't believe himself. He knew how he got when he was angry. It was like he became a whole other person and was cold and heartless towards people, but never in a million years did he think he could say that to Barbie. She was like the light at the end of the tunnel for him. Whenever he was with her he was always smiling and that's why part of him wanted to run after her and apologize like no tomorrow. To hold her just to keep her from crying, but the sinister Dean knew that wasn't possible anymore whatever relationship they had between them was completely shattered by his shard words and her hard slap.

He walked out the kitchen only to be bombarded by Roman. "What the hell did you do Dean!" Dean however wasn't in the mood to talk. He wasn't in the mood to do anything, but drink at this point.

His shook his head and replied a low and hoarse, "Nothing." before grabbing his keys off the table and walking out the door. Just as Dean closed the door behind him Seth came out of his room rubbing his eyes. He was definitely asleep.

"Can't a guy catch some z's in his own house?" Seth asked rather annoyed to be awoken by shouting and doors slamming. He couldn't quite make out what was happening considering he was half asleep, but it was enough to wake him and he wasn't too happy.

Roman looked at him and chuckled. His hair was a mess and he liked look a baby who'd been deprived of their nap time. "Ha ha so funny." Seth said sarcastically. "Where's Dean?" He asked after a quick glance of the scene.

"He just left I think him and Barbie got into an argument." Roman replied honestly. He was too into the T.V to listen to what the two were saying, but there was no denying it wasn't a happy topic, considering Barbie stormed to her room and Dean left without explanation.

"About what? They don't even talk." Seth plopped down on the couch. It was true they never talk when they were all out together and as far as he knew they weren't friends. And to be honest he wasn't mad about that little fact. Even though Dean was his best friend he didn't have a good track record with women and he didn't want to have to kick his best friend's ass for hurting his baby sister. And even worse if **_he _**found out Dean had done something to Barbie there was no telling what would happen to Dean.

"I don't know I was watching the game when Barbie stormed to her room, then Dean left no explanation." Roman replied.

Seth stood up he was going to get to the bottom of this. He knocked on Barbie's door but didn't wait for a reply and walked in. Seeing his baby sister wrapped in her blanket tears streaming down her face shattered his heart to little pieces. He all but ran to her wrapping her in his arms. "Sh B, it's okay what happened?"

She looked up at him, but she couldn't do it she wouldn't break the bond the two had no matter what he had said to her she wasn't a cruel person. So instead she just shook her head and leaned more into her brother's warm embrace.

* * *

Dean sat on the dirt drinking away his regret he didn't know why he had turned to such a nasty habit. He knew the damage he was doing to his body, but he didn't care. So what if he died, the world would be better off. He couldn't disappoint anyone else, he couldn't ruin anyone else's life. Nobody would even miss him. He hated being like this: all depressed. But he couldn't help it. He wasn't good at expressing his emotions not since he lost **_her_ **she was his pride and joy and she was gone and it was all his fault.

He leaned forward placing his head on the cold, hard gravestone in front of him. And a single, stray tear fell from his eye. "I miss you so much." He sighed getting his breathing under control and forcing himself to stop crying. "I'm so sorry that I did this to you and that I'm not the man you fell in love with."

He bowed his head, he hated this. He hated himself for everything that happened that night, for not protecting her like he promised himself he would. "I love you Jess."

* * *

**_Okay so we get a little sneak into Dean's sensitive side, don't worry there's more of that and it gets explained. Hope you guys don't hate him too much for his fight with Barbie. Also any suggestions for Seth's love interest? _**


	11. My Love

**_Okay this chapter was kinda the spur of the moment, but I think it came out good. Hope you guys like it and thanks so much for your reviews they're really keeping me going. Enjoy R&R_**

* * *

Hours upon countless hours. Barbie found herself lying there in Seth's arms as warm fresh tears fell from her red and puffy eyes til the point where she couldn't produce tears at all just whimpers and shivers. All day she laid there while her brother held her running his hand through her hair every now and then pleading with her to tell him what was bothering her or at least to stop crying. But she ignored him, what choice did she have. If she told him he would most likely beat Dean up and that wouldn't be good for anyone. Their friendship would be over and there's a chance that Seth could go to jail. Neither seemed like a chance worth taking. So she just cried herself to sleep without speaking a word to her brother.

She woke up around 6:00 and couldn't believe how sore she was. Her whole body ached and she knew it had to be from crying for so long. She sat up and a rushing headache hit her. She stumbled to the bathroom making sure to close her eyes before she turned on the light though it didn't help much. When she reopened her eyes she still got the familiar blinding feeling from the light. When she finally looked in the mirror she wasn't surprised to see her eyes were swollen and red.

But she didn't have time to ponder in her self pity, that is if she wanted to keep her job. She hopped in the shower which was much needed. It gave her some much needed alone time to just think about her life. To this point she'd been generally happy, but after yesterday she wasn't so sure if she was ever really content with herself. She'd let what Dean said about her truly effect what she thought of herself.

She got out the shower and began to brush her teeth when she heard a knock at the door. "Hey B you alright?" She stopped brushing her teeth and rinsed her mouth drying it on a nearby towel.

"Yeah, I'm heading to work soon actually."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She knew he was going to be worried about her and to be honest she wasn't sure if it was such a good idea herself, but she couldn't stay coddled up in her room forever. And like they say better now than later right?

"Yeah, I'll be fine promise."

"Okay." She heard him say as he left her room closing the door behind him. She walked out the bathroom and into her bedroom going to get dressed and ready for work. Once she was dressed she headed out saying a quick bye to Seth before leaving the apartment.

She pulled into her usual parking spot right in front of the door. She never liked to walk far especially on the off day she decided to wear heels with her uniform. But in her mind they were like an immediate confidence shot. What woman didn't feel beautiful in heels. She walked into the restaurant spotting the platinum blonde flirting with none other than Mike Mizanin. She wasn't surprised and was actually happy for her friend.

Seeing Maryse get the guy she'd been dreaming of, gave her a hint of hope for her own love life. That maybe her guy was still out there searching for her.

She walked behind the bar putting away her bags and pulling her hair into a ponytail getting ready to begin her shift.

"Hey Barbie finally you show up." Maryse said looking away from Mike with a wide smile on her face, but her face fell when she saw Barbie's saddened expression. She excused herself hearing distance from Mike and headed towards Barbie who had barely acknowledged her presence since she'd walked in. "Barbie are you okay?" Barbie looked up at her, but only gave her a simple nod in response. Maryse looked down noticing Barbie was wearing heels a key sign that she was not "okay".

"You're wearing heels." Maryse said as if it weren't an obvious fact.

"And? I like these shoes and I don't wear them often thought I'd take them out for a spin." Barbie said confidently, but she couldn't fool Maryse. She knew her like the back of her hand.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine, but you don't have to lie to me." Maryse said with a rather hurt tone. She knew Barbie would crack she couldn't take knowing that she was hurting other people. She was far too nice to be the cause of anyone's pain.

"Ryse I'm sorry it's just me and Dean got into a fight. I didn't mean to lie to you I just-" Maryse's smile returned once she'd gotten Barbie to confess. She pulled the younger blonde into her arms giving her a tight hug.

"It doesn't matter. Now what did you and Dean fight about?"

Barbie let out a defeated sigh, she hated people feeling sorry for her. She didn't like dragging other people down just cause she wasn't feeling as happy as she should be. But she couldn't just avoid telling Maryse she was her best friend after all. "Well I met this guy, named Randy, that night we went to the club and-"

"Woah what you met a guy, where was I?" Maryse asked with a shocked tone.

"Oh you were off with Mike somewhere." Barbie said rolling her eyes not hiding her annoyance. Maryse couldn't but laugh it wasn't often that Barbie showed her annoyance but it is always funny to see first hand. Barbie gave her a strange look not seeing what was so funny, but continued her story. "Anyway one thing led to another and we kinda slept together." Maryse's eyes nearly jumped out of her skull, but before she could comment Barbie cut her off knowing exactly what she was going to say. "I know okay, but I get drunk easy. I can't help it. But that's not even the worse part."

"What happened?"

"I woke up next to him, then Seth came home with Dean and Roman. It was the most embarrasing day of my life, but I had to talk to Dean you know see where we stood, after all I hadn't talked to since before we stopped _seeing _each other."

"Okay and what'd he say?"

"I accused him of being jealous because he was getting so angry over the whole situation, then he-he pretty much called me a slut." Barbie looked down biting the inside of her cheek as she tried to hold back the tears that were daring to spill over the rim of her baby blue eyes. Maryse instantly wrapped her arms around the petite blonde.

"Shh Barb no don't cry over him okay he's an asshole who doesn't deserve your tears. Okay?" Maryse pulled away to look Barbie in her eyes.

Barbie shook her head. "No, he's right I slept with a guy the first night I met him."

"Barbie, you listen to me if anyone's a slut it's Dean. You are the most genuine and amazing woman I've ever met in my life and in no way are you even remotely close to a slut." Maryse said with a serious tone making sure Barbie understood her before pulling her back in for another hug.

"Thank you." Barbie whispered wiping away a stray tear as she pulled away from the hug. "I slapped him, pretty hard."

"Really? Go Barbie." Maryse said with a large grin. She looked up seeing all the customers that had come in since they began this conversation. "Well we should probably get back to work if we want to keep our jobs." Both blondes laughed together before getting back to work.

* * *

Dean was sprawled out across his couch with a cigarette hanging from his mouth and a liquor bottle in his hand. His place was a complete mess, but he didn;t bother cleaning when he got home last night. No, he'd just been like this all night, in hopes of numbing his pain. He didn't want to hurt Barbie the way he did, but something inside of him made him so evil to the people closest to him and he always ended up hurting them in some way.

He heard his front door open, but he didn't bother turning his head to see who it was. If it was a robber they could put him out of his misery and if it was Roman or Seth they could just walk right back out the door. He wasn't in the mood to be lectured about how he was living his life.

"Dean what the hell?!" Dean rolled his eyes, why couldn't it have just been a robber he would be more satisfied dead at this point. Dean's silence didn't stop Roman from talking. "Seth and I were calling you all morning. Alex dropped the drugs at the warehouse we have to get it moving before the Royals come to collect or have you forgotten that our asses are still on the line."

Dean sat up all this yelling Roman was doing was adding to his already raging headache and he was on the verge of pouncing on him. He rubbed his temples praying that Roman would just leave if he ignored him.

"Dean will you say something?!" Roman was getting rather annoyed at Dean's antics lately. Just because he wanted to be a moody asshole didn't mean Seth and himself should have to deal with it.

"Shut the fuck up already. There you happy I said something." Dean's glossed over blue orbs pierced into Roman's grey ones. Roman sighed there was no use in arguing with Dean when he was in this state.

"Dean are you drunk?" Roman said with a calmer tone. Right now Dean needed a friend and whether Roman liked it or not he was being forced to play that role at this moment, he had no choice but to be here for him right now.

"And high what's it to you." Dean said blowing the smoke from his cigarette into the air.

"Dean what's wrong with you?" Dean chuckled he didn't understand why people kept asking him that. He was a messed up guy people just chose not to listen to him when he told them.

"I'm a fucked up individual, what else is new." Dean huffed looking down to the ground.

"Is this about Barbie?" Roman questioned after a few seconds of silence. If he was going to help he needed to know what was wrong with him.

Dean couldn't help the smirk that made its way onto his devilishly handsome features. "Please tell me your joking, why would this have anything to do with _her_?"

"I heard you guys arguing the other day." Roman admitted.

Dean chuckled. "And? We had sex a few times she thought that meant that I cared about her well it doesn't." Dean spat.

Roman ran a hand down his face. To say he was disappointed in Dean was an understatement. He couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. He knew Dean had his heartless moments, but to sleep with his best friend's baby sister then treat her like she was nothing was down right wrong even for Dean. Roman was at a loss for words, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say at this point he hadn't expected that to come from Dean. More importantly was he supposed to tell Seth? Both were like his brothers, but he couldn't start fight between the two.

"Dean what have you done." Roman said shaking his head.

"I don't need your judgement. She chose to sleep with me how's that my fault?"

"She's not just some random chick Dean, she's Seth's sister that means you should have never let it happen let alone kept it going. Barbie's a good girl; she didn't deserve to have you play with her emotions."

"I don't need you giving me a God damn life lesson your not my dad." Dean said standing to his feet. "I said this wasn't about her so why don't you just drop it."

"Because whether you admit it or not your hurting and I'm going to be here for you." Roman said looking up at him. Defeated Dean plopped back down on the couch putting out his cigarette on the ash try on the table and taking another swig from his bottle. After a few minutes of silence it was as if a light bulb went off in Roman's head. "It's Jess isn't it. Jessica that's what's bothering you." Roman got his confirmation when he saw Dean tense up and stand up to walk to the kitchen, but he didn't get far before Roman followed after him.

Dean leaned against the counter pulling the box of cigarettes from his back pocket. He wasn't going to let Roman get to him, he wasn't about to show his emotions in front of him. He lit the cigarette and took a long drag feeling his muscles relax as he blew the smoke out.

"Dean it wasn't your fault." Roman said cautiously, he knew how sensitive a subject this was. But Dean just chuckled. "Dean you cant keep blaming yourself."

"Then who do I blame huh? I bought her there that night, if it wasn't for me.." Dean trailed off feeling his throat began to close. "If it wasn't for me she'd still be alive."

"Dean you loved her and she loved you just the same."

"Oh yeah? Well guess what that love got her killed." Dean said walking out the kitchen and to his room slamming the door behind him. Roman was left alone in the kitchen. He needed to help Dean, but he wasn't sure how when Dean himself didn't want to be helped.

* * *

_**Hope this is what you guys meant by Roman being the advice giver to Dean. Wonder what the story behind Jessica is? Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks so much for reading.**_


	12. Barbie Wait

******Thanks so much for all the comments you guys, it really means so much that you guys enjoy my writing. Here's the next chapter. P.S **OMG Seth stomped Dean's head in a cinder block and I shed a couple tears, but anyway onto the story. 

* * *

Barbie couldn't believe how tired she was. She'd never been this fatigued after a day at work, but then again they'd never gotten this many customers. It was nice to see new faces in town considering the town wasn't that big she got tired of the same old people coming in and out of the bar, but you can't have you cake and eat it too.

She dragged feet along the carpet of the hall that led to her apartment. She stopped at the door hearing chatter inside. She gulped what if Dean was in there with Seth? She wasn't ready to face him, not after what he said. She couldn't bare to see him, because she was sure without a doubt that she would burst into tears. What was she supposed to do, she couldn't stand outside her apartment forever. Her best bet was to run into the apartment and to her room without being seen.

She turned the nob prepared to run in, but she came face to face with a man she hadn't seen in almost 6 years. The man that vowed to never hurt nor leave her. The man that was supposed to raise her and take care of her til he was gone. The man that was supposed to walk her down th isle at her wedding. Standing before her was the man who walked out on her and her brother when she was only 16 leaving her brother to fend for the both of them, her father: Steve Austin.

"Barbara." She couldn't believe her eyes. She felt as if her mind was playing tricks on her, she was extremely tired from work after all. But she was pulled into reality when he wrapped his strong arms around her pulling her tight to him. "Hi, Babygirl." Babygirl the nickname bought tears to her eyes. She hadn't heard that name in a long time and she missed hearing it. She softened into his embrace letting tears fall from her eyes.

He pulled away looking at he wiped her tears. "Come on, don't cry Sweetheart." She couldn't help it the waterworks were in full force. They were tears of joy to see him of course, but there was also anger behind her tears. Where had he been all these years? Why did he leave his only two children alone? How could he leave and not say a word? So many questions ran through her mind, but she couldn't form the words to ask them.

She stared at him and he stared back at her. All those years she wished he was here. When she graduated high school she wanted him here to congratulate her to be proud of her. When she went on her first date she wanted him there to rough up her date like fathers do, but he wasn't there. He abandoned them, and now he just appears in their living room like nothing happened?

"Why are you here?" She asked, she was no longer in shock or as happy as when she first opened the door. She was angry.

"I'm here to be with you and Seth. With my family, this is where I belong." He said stepping aside and letting her walk in. She placed her bag on the couch turning to him with a slight smirk.

"You know that's funny because for what, 6 years you went AWOL. Not a call, not a letter, nothing. So how is this all the sudden where you belong?" She asked attitude dripping in her voice.

"Barbara-"

"No. You don't get to miss that much of my life then walk back in like nothing happened."

"B, you don't understand." Seth said stepping into the conversation.

"What don't I understand?" She asked turning away from her dad to face Seth.

"He would have been here if he could have."

"Why are you defending him, he left us to fend for ourselves. No explanation he just walked out." She couldn't understand why he wasn't just as mad as she was that he was here in their living room after no contact for so long. Fathers aren't supposed to walk out on their kids like that. But then it clicked for her. They'd been in contact. Or he couldn't have known he would have been here. Now she wasn't just mad, she was furious. "How long Seth?"

"B, I was going to tell you."

"I said how long?" She wasn't in the mood for his excuses she couldn't believe that he'd done this to her. He was her brother they were supposed to tell each other everything. They were supposed to be a team, but he went and hid something as big as this from her.

"Since the day he left." Seth said under his breath. He was ashamed that he could do this to her. He felt bad, but he had no choice telling her would involve her in things that he she didn't need to be concerned with. It was too dangerous for her. And he couldn't bare it if something happened to her, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Barbie didn't say a word. She wiped at her eyes to keep her tears from falling. She was in shock. This was all too much for her to deal with right now. Seth took a step towards her, but she took a step back. He tried to reach out to her, but she swatted him away.

"Don't touch me." She spat at him. "How could you keep something like this from me. We tell each other everything."

He had done the one thing he swore he would never do, he made his baby sister cry and it was tearing him up inside. "B, please I'm sorry I would have told you if I could."

She just shook her head walking out of the apartment. She walked to her car and sat there for at least 20 minutes just crying to herself. She didn't know what to do, she'd never been so angry with her brother in her entire life. She had to go somewhere she had to get away from here. She didn't wanna see her brother or her father right now. So she went to the any place she was sure she wouldn't have to talk about her feelings.

* * *

After an hour of waiting for Dean to come out of his room. Roman finally gave up and went home. Eventually he would get Dean to talk to him, even if it was by force. But for now he chose to leave him and let him figure out what he wanted.

Dean laid on his bed staring at his plain white roof. How had he let his life get so messed up? Everything was going good, or at least he had tricked himself into believing the lifestyle he was living was good. But now he couldn't even do that anymore not with people constantly telling him everything that he was doing wrong. He was well aware of all the mistakes he was making, but it was his life to F up so why not.

There was a knock at his front door. "Why won't he just give up?" Dean huffed getting up form the bed and going to answer the door. He had half a mind to knock Roman out at this point. "Jesus Roman will you just- Barbie?" Dean was confused what was she doing here. He hadn't expected her to talk to him ever again not after the things he said to her. "Barbie what are you-"

Before he could finish his sentence she took a step towards him and pressed her lips against his. He didn't move, it was all happening to fast. But once he realized what was going on he was quick to react. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him and she wrapped her arms around his neck closing the this layer of space between their bodies.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed softly careful not to break their kiss. He moved his lip along her jaw line planting sloppy kisses all the way down her neck. Her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck as she let out a soft moan. He smiled into her neck pulling away to pull his shirt off with her assistance before going back to kissing her.

Dean pulled away and hovered over her. A part of Dean wanted this more than he was willing to admit out loud. He'd been craving her body since she'd told him they needed space. But another part of Dean knew this wasn't right, knew that something was wrong with her. He was never the best at caring, but if he wanted her. Really wanted her he was going to have to try.

"What's wrong?" Barbie asked sitting up catching her breath.

Dean crawled from on top of her to sit next to her. "Funny I was going to ask you the same thing."

"What are you talking about?" She asked looking to the ceiling. She really wasn't in the mood for talking, hence why she came here. Plus after their make out session she was feeling the usual heat in the pit of her stomach. And not relieving it was making her rather annoyed to say the least.

"Your supposed to be mad at me."

Barbie sighed she knew she was, but this is what she wanted right now. Sex just physical interaction no speaking , but here he was asking her questions as if he cared. "Look Dean I didn't exactly come here to talk."

Dean shrugged,"Fine then I'll talk and you listen." She rolled her eyes. That wasn't exactly what she meant. "I'm sorry." She looked at him with a confused expression. Never in her life did she think she'd hear those words from Dean Ambrose.

"What?"

"I know sorry doesn't cover how big of a dick I've been to you, but I just want you to know that I truly am sorry for everything that I've said to you these past couple of days and-"

"Dean you don't have to apologize." She didn't know where this side of Dean was coming from and not that she wasn't enjoying his apology. She just didn't want it right now. She'd heard one to many apologies today.

"Please, just listen." She couldn't tell him no after he said please so she just nodded listening to what the rest of what he had to say. "You were right about Randy I was jealous. It's just that I didn't want to be and I know that's not an excuse for what I said, but I just thought that if I was jealous then that meant that I actually cared about you and that scared me to death."

"Dean it's okay to care about me." Barbie said placing her hands on either side of his face and making him look her in her eyes. He removed her hand from his face shaking his head.

"No, it's not. I can't have feelings for you." He turned away from her holding his head in his hands.

What he didn't know was how much his words hurt, because as much as she tried to deny it she had strong feelings for him, she was in love with him and it was killing her that he wouldn't even give them a chance. She had no choice she couldn't keep running and hope that this would all go away she had to tell him now and if he didn't want her she would have no choice, but to move on from him for good.

She took a deep breath turning him around to look at her. "Dean, I'm in love with you." She searched his eyes to tell her something about what he was feeling, but he was completely blank. It was as if he hadn't even heard her.

He shook his head, he couldn't believe that this was happening. He had expected her to be pissed at him and maybe leave. But never in his wildest dreams would he have expected her to say those three words.

"No, you can't be in love with me." He ran a hand through his stringy brown hair and down his face.

She placed both her hands on either side of his head making him look at her. "Dean, I love you." She said looking him in his baby blue eyes. "And you can't tell me that you don't feel anything for me."

"Just stop, I can't I just can't do this I can't feel anything for you. I won't do it. Not again." He mumbled the last part more to himself than out loud for her to hear. Barbie couldn't believe that this was happening. This was officially the worst night of her life. She laid out her feelings for Dean in the open and all he could say was that he wouldn't feel anything for her. She was hurt and she couldn't understand why he was doing this. Why would he admit to being jealous, but not want to care about her. It just wasn't making sense.

She couldn't stay here not with him, not after telling him that she loved him and having him pretty much reject her to her face. Her heart felt trampled and she couldn't stand looking at him any longer. She turned on her heel and walked out his bedroom. "Barbie wait." She heard him call after her, but she couldn't stop.

He caught up to her and grabbed her arm turning her around. "I'm sorry."

"Just save your apology for someone who wants it." She said turning around and walking out the door. And once again Dean was left with that empty feeling. He messed up again and he didn't think he was going to get a chance to fix it.

* * *

**Well I don't know about you guys but, that was emotional for me :'(. Don't worry Jess's story is going to be revealed soon. And hope you guys drop a review with your comments and or suggestions. Thanks so much for reading.**


End file.
